The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to the displaying of graphical information in data processing systems.
Many conventional application programs utilize tool bars. Tool bars provide the user with a number of tools that assist the user in performing tasks. Typically, a separate control is provided for each tool on the tool bar. The control may be a pushbutton or another graphical object that allows the user to invoke the desired tool. Often times the controls on the tool bar have icons on their faces that indicate the nature of the tool. Unfortunately, as the typical number of controls on the tool bar has grown for applications, it has become more and more difficult for the user to discern the nature of the tool solely from the icons shown as part of the tool bar. As such, many users have difficulty using the tools on the tool bar.
The limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention. In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in a data processing system having a video display for displaying a cursor that points to positions on the video display. The data processing system also includes an input device for manipulating the cursor. In accordance with this method, it is first determined that the cursor points to a position within a region on the video display. A velocity metric of the cursor is measured. Where the velocity metric does not exceed a predetermined threshold value, an event is triggered. On the other hand, where the velocity metric exceeds the predetermined threshold value, the event is inhibited.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, it is determined that a cursor points to a position within a region on the video display. A time period metric that specifies how long the cursor has remained pointing within the region is measured. A velocity metric of the cursor within the region is also measured. Based upon these metrics, a determination is made whether to trigger an event.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in a data processing system having a video display for displaying a cursor that points to positions in the video display and an input device for manipulating the cursor. In accordance with this method, a graphical object is displayed on the video display. The user uses the input device, and in response, the data processing system positions the cursor to point at the graphical object. A predetermined period of time, such as a time greater than 0.4 seconds, is allowed to pass and then a determination is made whether the cursor still points at the graphical object. If it is determined that the cursor still points at the graphical object, information about the graphical object is displayed adjacent to the graphical object on the video display.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced wherein a tool bar having tools is displayed on the video display. When the user uses the input device, the cursor is position to point at a selected one of the tools on the tool bar. The system waits a predetermined non-negligible amount of time. The system also measures a velocity metric of the cursor within the first graphical object. If the cursor still points at the selected tool after waiting the predetermined non-negligible amount of time and the velocity metric has remained below a predetermined threshold during the predetermined non-negligible amount of time, information about the selected tool is displayed in the video display. The position is adjacent to the selected tool.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in a computer system having a video display for displaying a cursor that points to positions on the video display and an input device for moving the cursor on the video display. In this method, a first graphical object is displayed on the video display. In response to the user using the input device, the cursor is positioned to point at the first graphical object. The system waits a non-negligible predetermined amount of time. A determination is made whether the cursor still points at the graphical object after the non-negligible predetermined amount of time has passed. Where the cursor still points at the first graphical object, a number of steps are performed. These steps include displaying information about the first graphical object adjacent to the first graphical object of the video display. The non-negligible predetermined amount of time is then reset to a substantially shorter amount of time. A second graphical object is displayed on the video display and, in response to the user using the input device, the cursor is positioned to point at the second graphical object on the video display. The system waits the substantially shorter amount of time. Where the cursor is still pointing at the second graphical object after waiting the substantially shorter period of time, information about the second graphical object is displayed adjacent to the second graphical object on the video display.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a data processing system includes a video display for displaying video data. The video display displays a first graphical object and a cursor that points to the first graphical object. An input device is included in this part of the data processing system for moving the cursor on the video display. A message generator is provided for displaying information about the first graphical object. The information is displayed adjacent to the first graphical object on the video display when the cursor remains pointing at the first graphical object for a predetermined non-negligible amount of time. The message generator includes a comparator and a message source. The comparator determines whether the cursors remain pointing at the first graphical object for the predetermined non-negligible amount of time. The message source provides and displays information about the first graphical object adjacent to the first graphical object on the video display when the comparator determines that the cursor has remained pointing at the first graphical object for the specified amount of time.